a little time with you is all that i get
by kisecchi
Summary: Es un hábito; incluso luego de tantos meses sin haberlo visto ni dicho su nombre, Haizaki sigue pensando en él como el capitán Nijimura. Njimura/Haizaki.


_Kuroko no Basuke_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Situado luego del partido entre Fukuda Sōgō y Kaijō en la Winter Cup. Contiene spoilers de capítulos recientes pertenecientes al arco de Teikō.

Desde que apareció Nijimura me pregunté qué será de su vida en la línea de tiempo actual y la relación que tienen él y Haizaki con Teikō me hizo pensar bastante. Una cosa llevó a la otra y así terminé con esta escena en la cabeza. Todavía no siento que estén realmente in character ya que tanto la personalidad de cada uno como su relación con el otro se me hace algo complicada de entender del todo, pero espero que de todos modos les guste.

El título es un verso de Instant Crush de Daft Punk. Siento que les queda bastante bien a ellos dos.

* * *

**a little time with you is all that i get**

* * *

Es cuando sale del gimnasio con el bolso al hombro y la mejilla levemente hinchada por el golpe que le propinó Daiki que Haizaki se encuentra con Nijimura. El muchacho no ha cambiado durante los últimos dos años; lleva el mismo corte de pelo y luce el ceño fruncido que el menor ha visto en su rostro desde el primer día en las prácticas en Teikō.

—Veo que no has cambiado, Haizaki —dice Nijimura, caminando a su lado como si volver a encontrarse luego de dos años sin verse fuera cosa de todos los días—. O podría decirse que empeoraste.

—Cap—Nijimura.

Es un hábito; incluso luego de tantos meses sin haberlo visto ni dicho su nombre, Haizaki sigue pensando en él como el capitán Nijimura.

El susodicho le observa brevemente por el rabillo del ojo, la expresión de su rostro y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón delatando ninguno de sus pensamientos. Como en los viejos tiempos, piensa Haizaki, y decide detener sus cavilaciones con eso, pues no le gusta el rumbo que están tomando.

—Fue un buen juego —dice Nijimura, su voz firme y desinteresada—. Mejoraste bastante esa técnica extraña que tienes, pero te has vuelto mucho más violento. Es una pena.

—No habría pasado si Akashi no te hubiera reemplazado.

Haizaki decide que es la presencia de Nijimura la razón que lo hace hablar de más, pero no puede evitarlo. Tal vez sea el respeto que le tuvo en la secundaria que haya quedado implantado en él como un hábito, o quizá sea por otro motivo; cuando se trata de Nijimura, Haizaki siempre termina haciendo tonterías.

Nijimura apenas le dirige la mirada, levantando una de sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad. No sabe cuándo, pero durante los meses que compartió jugando al baloncesto con Nijimura, Haizaki aprendió a leer una vasta cantidad de sus expresiones.

—Lo digo en serio —espeta el menor, acomodando las correas de su bolso alrededor de su hombro—. La Generación de los Milagros podrá haber sido buena, pero Teikō era un mejor lugar antes de eso.

Antes de que decidieras concederle posición a ese mocoso, termina Haizaki en su mente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabe que es ilógico echarle la culpa a Akashi, pero no es inevitable; desde el momento en que el pelirrojo asumió su puesto como capitán, las cosas en Teikō cambiaron para peor y las palabras que Haizaki recuerda haberle dicho a Kuroko terminaron siendo ciertas.

—Nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar a Haizaki Shōgo decir algo tan sentimental —responde el mayor con un dejo de socarronería, una de las esquinas de su boca levantada en una mueca que revela sus ganas de soltar una risa.

Haizaki se siente avergonzado, pues por segunda vez en menos de media hora ha hablado de más y, en serio, es todo culpa de Nijimura. Ahora recuerda por qué el muchacho le resultaba tan irritante.

Tal vez si no fuera tan difícil acercarse a él, Haizaki piensa que podría haber tenido una buena relación con Nijimura. No tanto como para llamarse amigos, pero algo más que el simple hecho de obedecerle al recibir sus llamadas media hora antes de un partido en las cuales le gritaba que dejara de holgazanear y apareciera de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué hacías mirando el partido? —pregunta Haizaki cuando llegan a la estación de trenes. No es consciente de cuándo pasó el tiempo, mas lo atribuye al efecto que Nijimura tiene sobre su persona.

—Simplemente estaba informándome —Nijimura responde vagamente, como si tuviera la mente en otra cosa—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Hay una cancha de baloncesto cerca de aquí y me gustaría que jugáramos un uno a uno.

La propuesta es inesperada y sin rodeos, algo típico de Nijimura, y Haizaki se pregunta cómo y por qué entiende tanto el comportamiento de alguien que sólo ha sido el capitán de un equipo al que perteneció por tan poco tiempo.

—¿Además de ver jugar a estos idiotas? Nah —contesta, ahogando un bostezo con una de sus manos. Finalmente ha comenzado a sentir el cansancio del partido.

El mayor le mira por unos segundos con una expresión pensativa y, Haizaki piensa, casi nostálgica en su rostro. El menor siente unas súbitas ganas de saber qué pasa por su mente, mas Nijimura desvía la mirada en ese mismo instante.

—Entonces mañana a las once encontrémonos en la puerta del gimnasio —concluye Nijimura, mirándole de reojo una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en otra dirección—. No llegues tarde o tendré que llamarte.

—Tengo el mismo número de siempre —dice Haizaki rápidamente, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa apenas perceptible ante el saludo que Nijimura le ofrece con un gesto de su mano.

Haizaki cree haber vislumbrado una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, pero se dice a sí mismo que debe haber sido una alucinación causada por el cansancio.


End file.
